


Second time's the charm

by Dusklatte



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous time and path in Three Houses, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Which are technically second dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusklatte/pseuds/Dusklatte
Summary: “Aw, now that’s a little selfish, don’t you think so?”“Don’t you think that asking someone on ‘a second date because there was far too much fighting during the first’ happens to be ‘a little selfish’ too, Yuri?”“Using my own words against me… But it certainly is true. "
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Second time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this for a while, but decided to just get it done today because I just need something fluffy;;;
> 
> I've done my best to make this fic as ambiguous as I can with regard to route and when it is based, so it could be at any point pre- or post-timeskip (after the events of Cindered Shadows of course) and could be on any of the routes. 
> 
> Plus I've not actually got Yuri's S Support yet lmao, I just wanted to write this-  
> but he's next on my list-

“Ah, if it isn’t Byleth…” The smooth voice from behind the professor caught her attention – not because of the way in which the person spoke… But because it was the first time in many months she had heard her own name come from somebody aside from herself. “What brings you here, to chilled hallways of Abyss?”

She had to take a few moments to realise that she had been asked a question, which made a slight smile creep onto her face as she turned around. “Hello, Yuri,” she began, taking note of his raised eyebrow as he glanced directly at her. “I am here because… You and the other Ashen Wolves feel as much my responsibility as those in Garreg Mach.”

“Well, isn’t that adorable. It is nice to know that somebody is still willing to look out for the likes of us…” He folded his arms over, and leaned forward slightly. “But I can tell that isn’t the whole truth, is it?” Much to her surprise, he reached forward and took hold of her chin, pulling her close so that they were looking eye-to-eye. “You weren’t looking for the likes of Balthus, Constance, or Hapi. You were looking for _me._ ”

Byleth was both surprised and unfazed at his perception of her. Mostly because only two other people could read her so closely – her father, and Claude.

“And you happen to have discarded your armour. You are letting your guard down… An unwise decision when entering Abyss. But you place your trust in us, knowing that we will not plunge a dagger into your back.”

She couldn’t help but quietly chuckle at his vocal observations, and nod along. He was correct in what he was saying – for the most part. “Yes. I have come here looking for you. Mostly regarding a slip of paper which was slipped under my door during the early hours of this morning.” She held up her hand, showing a neatly folded scrap of paper between her thumb and forefinger. “Based on the particularly showy and intricate handwriting, and its content, I was led to the conclusion that you were the anonymous author.”

“Oh? What makes you believe that, Byleth? What does it say?” He released her chin at that point, and it was clear that there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. “I would love to know.”

For a moment, she contemplated staying quiet – he clearly already knew what was written, and doing as he said would just fuel his little scheme onward. At the same time, she was curious to know what would happen _if_ she played along.

“Well… I could tell you… But the contents seem quite personal – I would rather not say if you weren’t the one who wrote it.”

“Aw, now that’s a little selfish, don’t you think so?”

“Don’t you think that asking someone on ‘a second date because there was far too much fighting during the first’ happens to be ‘a little selfish’ too, Yuri?”

“Using my own words against me… But it certainly is true. And don’t worry – I wouldn’t monopolize _too much_ of your time.” He then turned his back, and laughed quietly. “I won’t take any offense if you say no… But I will give you time to decide whether you wish to attempt this second date,” he began, as he started to walk away. “When the bell strikes midnight…”

There was a slightly audible sound of worry from Byleth at that point, as he had started his proposal in the exact same way he had started the one which had ended up with an awful lot of blood everywhere, and her mother’s body and Aelfric turning into a grotesque creature.

“Meet me at the Garreg Mach Cathedral. Don’t worry – it wouldn’t involve any sort of double-crossing or fighting this time.”

Byleth waited for Yuri to leave, before sighing as a slight smile formed on her face. He was able to read her, but she was beginning to get her mind around reading him. Just as he had said earlier, she was deciding to put her trust in him and the other Ashen Wolves. She had noticed that just as she had trusted him, he had put his trust in her.

_He wouldn’t have asked for this ‘second date’ otherwise._

* * *

* * *

Once the sun had set, and the moon was high in the skies, Byleth had remained vigilant. Not on the lookout for any enemies or problems within Garreg Mach, however… But rather on the listen out for twelve strikes of the bell.

Each time she heard the bell toll, she would stop whatever she was doing to count each chime. Each time she heard them; she would debate whether she would visit the Cathedral.

Then finally, there were twelve strikes. And she had made up her mind.

At night, the atmosphere in Garreg Mach was eerie. The only sounds, aside from that of her shoes against the stone, was the occasional owl which would fly overhead. Not even the wind dared to blow at this time. For some reason, this was able to reassure her of her decision. It helped to clear her mind and think rationally – and aside from the timing of this ‘date’, she was certain that things would go well.

Eventually, she reached the large doors of the Cathedral, and pushed them open slightly in order to make a big enough gap for her to slip through the door to not rouse the suspicions of any possible guards patrolling for the night.

Once inside, she looked towards the front of the large room, and saw the moonlight cascading onto the floor through the stained-glass windows. And a little under those windows were lit candles, the dim orange lights feeling quite comforting. Beside those candles, Yuri was sat, leaning back on his arms, legs stretched out, eyes closed, and head tilted back.

If there was one word to describe how he looked, it was ‘relaxed’.

Once she began to walk towards him, he opened one of his eyes, and sat up a little straighter. When she reached him, he cast a mischievous grin in her direction. “And to think, I started doubting myself all evening over whether you would come… Yet here you are.” He then reached out beside him, and picked up what appeared to be a bottle. “Drink?”

Byleth sat down on the floor, before raising her eyebrow. From this angle, she could see what drink he was offering. “Wine? Isn’t that a bad idea?”

“We are both adults, are we not?” He raised an eyebrow at her, before placing the bottle down. “Though if you don’t want any, I have brought along some non-alcoholic drinks.”

She took a moment to think over his proposal. “It is fortunate that tomorrow- no, today… It is fortunate that today is a Sunday. I have no need to do anything today. I’ll have some wine.”

Yuri smiled at her as he poured two glasses, and offered one over to her. Once she took it, he raised his glass slightly. “I would like to propose a toast… To a successful second date.” He tapped his glass against hers as she laughed quietly, before taking a sip.

It was at this point that Byleth realised that it was not only drinks which Yuri had brought with him, but also some food. Mostly small, snack-like foods though – a good idea for a midnight date. She certainly enjoyed eating, but did not like the thought of returning to bed on a full stomach.

“So, Byleth… Tell me about yourself. I know very little of you, aside from your titles, your family, and your sword.”

She hadn’t been expecting for him to ask such a question – or at the very least ask such a question so soon. She didn’t even know where to begin with answering him. Fortunately, he could tell that she had seemed conflicted, so decided to rephrase somewhat.

“Tell me about what you like. What you dislike. Your fondest memory. Your most memorable job from when you were a mercenary. Things like those can tell an awful lot about a person… So how about you start from one of them?” His smile felt very reassuring to her, even if she knew it was his way of breaking down the walls she had around herself.

Eventually, something came to her mind, and brought a sly grin to her face. “During one of my first jobs with my father was rather amusing to me, even if I couldn’t quite show it at the time…” She took a sip of wine, before reaching out for one of the small cakes set out between them. “I somehow managed to make my father fall of his horse. I can’t remember the circumstances of how or when, all I remember is that I somehow managed to make it happen, him muttering ‘What the hell, kid?’, and half of him covered in mud.”

Yuri chuckled slightly at the story, before he too took some of the available food. “I wish I could respond in turn with a happy little memory like that, but my childhood was surrounded with tragedy and misfortune.”

“Then don’t respond with one… I’ll be happy with knowing that you are happy now.”

Clearly, Yuri had not been expecting her to reply to him in such a way, as he quickly finished his wine, placed the glass down, before shifting across the floor to be closer to her. “You are ever the people-pleaser, aren’t you? I think that may be one of the reasons why I…”

“One of the reasons why you… what?” She had never seen him lost for words before this point – he always had some sort of quick-witted response lined up and waiting.

He tapped his finger against his chin for a moment, before suddenly, Byleth found his other hand resting on top of her own. From here, she could see that his actions were speaking a lot louder than words.

Before she could say anything to break the forming silence, she felt his other hand take hold of her chin, in a similar manner to how he had spoken to her in Abyss earlier. He didn’t speak this time, however. He pressed his lips against hers for a moment, catching her by surprise.

He then pulled back, a smirk on his face. “You’re adorable, Byleth. I love reading into you and your emotions… And perhaps in general just you.”

“Wh… What?”

He laughed quietly, reaching for a loose strand of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. “Is it not obvious enough? Maybe I will have to make what I am trying to say a little clearer.”

Once more, he leaned in, and pressed a kiss against her lips. This time, however, she wasn’t caught by surprise as easily. This time, she responded in kind. She could feel his heart beating as he held onto her, and in a way… it made her own unbeating heart feel as though it too was beating.

This kiss lasted longer than the previous one, but rather than completely pulling away afterwards, Yuri kept their foreheads and noses pressed against one another as they caught their breaths. “Goddess, at the rate we are going, we may need to have a third date…”

“I have no objections to that.”


End file.
